


The Sailor and the Siren

by kiittenniicole



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiittenniicole/pseuds/kiittenniicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a loner all his life started to take a toll on Rhetts well being. Finally deciding to take solace in the sea, he started on a voyage he may come to regret, meeting a creature he knew he could never forget. </p><p>rating may change in later chpters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Loner Alone

 

The sea was a vast, wide open space, changing color depending on the mood of the sky. The sea, much like a human mind; wild, free and quiet on some days. Stormy and icy cold on others. Clear, yet turning waves leading to murky depths most could never come to understand.

Maybe that's why Rhett decided to take this long trip. Parallel to the ocean's ever changing mind, leaving waves in his wake.

He looked forward, his eyes on the horizon. Earlier, a bright blue sky with clouds like puffs of cotton dotting its canvas in patterns he loved to decipher. Now, pink, purple, orange swatches of color mixing in an almost intoxicating shade of evening. The ocean mimicking the colors in muted tones. 

Rhett sighed knowing tomorrow would be another clear day. Away from the danger of storms and catastrophe. He looked around his small ship, having only brought the items he knew he would need on his journey. Blankets, clothes, enough food for two weeks before finding land, water, a guitar to keep himself company and emergency supplies in case of the worst.

He had been on the sea for four days. Riding the rocking waves, steering away from rocks jutting from the ocean floor. Letting his mind wander in the ways he knew he needed. Not letting himself dwell on the reasons for leaving his home behind but doing so anyway.

Rhett was different. His mind worked in ways others didn't. Nobody in his village cared to understand him. Other men looking down on him, figuratively speaking of course. He stood 6 foot 7. Well above anyone else he has ever met. His height didn’t give him much advantage when it came to meeting new people or talking to them. They would shy away, intimidated. He understood. As much as he didn’t like being the odd one out, fate seemed to have other plans for him. 

He always felt a calming sense of understanding when it came to the ocean. Comparing himself to it in many ways. Quiet and calm with a fiery passion hidden within. He felt a happiness the likes of which no human had ever given. It was an easy choice for him to leave. He saved up every bit of money he had ever made working odd jobs and selling his small wooden creations. Whittling was something his father taught him from a young age. Getting older, he and his father had more differences and hardly any understanding between them. His father wanted him to marry as soon as he was old enough. Cole, his older brother, had settled down, with a family on the way. Rhett didn’t want that life. Falling into repetition. Life, to him, wasn’t supposed to be predictable.

He really only missed his mother when he left. His father and older brother shrugged a shoulder whenever he told them. Cole had given him a hug when he went on his way, his father had nodded his head as a sign of acknowledgement. 

He had no girlfriend to bid farewell to. Girls had never been a big part of his life. He'd made it to thirty with hardly an interest in anyone really. If he were being honest, he would admit that other men had caught his attention more than any woman had. Maybe that’s why others shunned him away. He had never told a soul, or acted upon his lust for another man, but people were smarter than he took them for, he assumed. 

The sea couldn’t judge him. It didn’t know right from wrong. It only knew a state of being. Being exactly what it is. The sea didn’t know better and he felt right at home alongside it. 

The sun was setting, the natural light of day beginning to fade to a memory. Rhett sat in a chair near the large steering wheel, eating a dinner he prepared with the items he brought along. 

Once settled, a faint noise far off into the distance began filling his ears and mind, his once quick bites turning into slow questioning ones as he thought about it. It was something he had never heard from the ocean before. He looked out into the vast horizon, fog beginning to blanket the water in an eerie ghost of haunting mist. 

The noise flowed through the air, unwavering and sure. Then it became louder. A humming? 

Rhett stood from his seat, moving to the front of his small ship. He needed to hear more of this strange ocean song. The vessel steered its way right to the noise, seemingly on its own. His heart began to beat quick and fast. He was frightened, worried that another person might be lost at sea. He was transfixed, unmoving from his place. 

“Hello?” He yelled out finally finding the strength to speak, his throat tight and mouth dry. 

No answer. 

The humming transformed into a song. Words his brain couldn’t comprehend. Another language. Words so beautiful in chords he could only dream of playing on his guitar.

Breathing became labored, his mind filling with a want he had never felt before. Night had now fallen, the only light coming from the moon above.

The fog was thick now. Every warning sign in Rhett’s brain had been muted by this mysterious song. The ship began picking up speed, caught in a riptide.

He was under a spell. A spell too hard to break on his own.

His ship rocked back and forth on the choppy waters. He was near land. Too close to land. His mind couldn’t comprehend the dangers of this though, as the song played loud in his head.

The sound of rocks scraping the wooden exterior of his ship jarred his thoughts, but it was too late. The ship jutted forward, Rhett losing his balance as he was forced against the wooden railing of the ship's bow. Losing both his footing and his breath, he was forced forward again as his ship hit more jagged rocks jutting from the shore of an island. The fog became as heavy as his fear. He tried to move back to the helm but he soon found that was a bad idea. 

His ship was turning against the riptide as more pointed edges of the rocks below penetrated the bottom. It began taking on water, slightly sinking but also being propelled full force into an alcove where rocks married the water in the most terrifying of ways. Rhett yelled out in fear. He kept calling out for any kind of help as he tried to figure out what to do. His ship was going to crash. There was no way it would be saved. This is surely how he would die.

One last hit and the ship was thrown apart, pieces of it flying up into the air, tossing Rhett high as well. He was thankful to have landed in the water as he tried to catch his breath. The water was cold as ice, the fog still thick, and he couldn't see anything. He could only hear his ship being crushed between waves and rocks at the end of the alcove. Large waves shoved him into more crags, one being knife-sharp and slicing his upper arm near his bicep open. Adrenaline took over as he held on for his life.

Once everything had calmed down, his breath still heavy with fright, he looked around. The moonlight lit everything in alabaster, but it wasn't enough to see by. 

All of a sudden, there it was again: that sound. The song. He looked around, trying to find a way out with his hurt arm. It began to sting with salt as waves lapped up to it. 

“Who are you? I need help! I’m injured!” Rhett listened for a reply. The song had disappeared now. Not even a whisper was heard. He growled. “Please help?” He tried again, his voice now weak. He tried as hard as he could to find footing and, with his good arm, he began to climb. He hissed in pain, throwing out curses. He didn't know how long it was he had been climbing but finally, he reached a plateau. It was still rocky, full of sand. Once he looked back, he realized he was now on the island. He sighed, desperate, and growled in frustration. He had just lost his first investment over some crazy phenomenon. He had no way to try to go back now, and he doubted he could fix his ship in its condition. He laid there trying to breathe deep, calming breaths. 

The song came again. Close, but it seemed to be questioning. Rhett staggered up. He kept his voice low; he was frightened of whatever creature might have been making this song. 

A person stood far enough away from Rhett. It seemed just as scared to see him as Rhett was of it. 

“Hello?” he asked. Again no answer, only a whisper of a song. The other tentatively came closer. Rhett sat still. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation. As the figure came closer, he could make out the features of a man. He was tall. Not as tall as himself, but tall. He had dark hair, though what color, he couldn’t tell from the moon's pale light. His eyes though. His eyes were a shade of blue he had never seen before. Bright blue. Ocean blue, as if waves danced behind those eyes. Rhett went to move and the man turned to run. He ran back into the foliage of the island, where Rhett guessed his home was. He looked out to the ocean.

He gathered what few things he could find. He used his shirt to cover his bleeding arm, and located some large leaves he could lay on and cover himself with so he could sleep. It was too late to try to find the other person and he had just experienced a trauma that hopefully sleep could help fix. 

Maybe the ocean couldn’t be his home, after all that had happened. It had also pushed him away. Just like everyone else in his life.

End Chapter 1


	2. First meeting

Waves danced along the shoreline in a hushed lullaby. A kaleidoscope of color flashed behind Rhett's eyelids as he awoke to the chilly dawn. A shiver ran up his spine as he pulled the chilled leaves off his body. He sat up, moving to place a hand on his aching head, but doing so brought a sharp burning pain that reminded him of the events of the night.

His eyes adjusted to the light as he looked over his arm. The shirt he’d used to wrap the wound was now covered in dry blood. Letting out a deep sigh he got to his feet, trying to form a plan in his throbbing head. 

His muscles were stiff and his body was weak as he hobbled along the alcove, careful to mind the loose rocks leading to the ocean below. 

Not much was left of his ship. The current swept most of it away to be forgotten in its unforgiving wrath. A glint of something shiny caught his eye as he found an easy way down. It was the brass fastenings of his suitcase. He let out a breath of relief having something to at least remind him of his humanity. He gathered the box using his right hand as little as possible. 

He roamed the small shore searching for any other belongings. He found a few miscellaneous items, pieces of glass he could use to aid in the making of a fire, a soaking wet blanket covered in sand and small sea life. He put everything higher on land to gather it in small piles to bring it on the island. As he walked back something else caught his eye. His guitar sat, a rock through the bottom, holding it from the tide. He went to it quickly, feeling lucky to still have it. 

It was in terrible condition. The back of course was the worst of it all. Two of the strings were broken but Rhett figured with the right tools and time, he could have it as good as new.

Looking out to the ocean, he held a breath. Slowly releasing it, he let out a scoff. 

“Looks like time is what I have the most of right now.” Tears welled in his eyes. Harsh realization settled in his stomach, forming a pit. 

Suddenly he felt a shiver run up his spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Stiffening his back, he slowly turned around. The feeling of being watched by an unknown creature left him full of fear.

Scanning the area he saw nothing. No sign of movement except the wind blowing through the tall mediterranean trees. Slowly he made his way back to the sandy shore, his suitcase in tow. He would make the trip for the other belongings later. The sun was nearly above his head now, and his stomach let out inhuman noises. He would also need to find water soon if he expected to live more than a few days.

The feeling of being watched had disappeared. Memories of the man from last night flashed in his head for the first time since waking. It took his breath away, remembering the mysterious ocean-like eyes of the strange dark haired man. He cursed himself for forgetting he might not be alone out here. Maybe it could turn out to be a good thing. Maybe the other man could offer him food, shelter, or water. 

Rhett convinced himself the man must have been in a dream. No one looked that godlike. Especially living on an island. Rhett had noticed no facial hair on the other. Surely someone living in solitude on an island would have a beard. He reached to touch his own blonde chin hairs in thought. He felt a sudden jolt of pain, reminding him of his arm’s condition. He lowered his arm back to his side, biting his lip. 

The feeling of being watched overcame him again and he looked back quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever had been observing him. He saw something dark dart behind bushes and a tree trunk.

“Hello?” He asked, unsure. “I’m Rhett, I’m uh,” he looked back to the ocean. “I guess I live here now.” He turned his head to the bushes once again. “Maybe you can help me?” He took a few steps closer. As he did, the figure scurried back deeper into the island. He felt panicked, and the next thing he knew, his feet were carrying him after the other person. He journeyed into the thick growth of the forest. He ducked through fronds and stepped over brush, holding his arm to him, and pushing large leaves and other plants out of the way as he hurried to find the other man. 

He stopped as he came to a clearing. The sun’s rays caused bits of dust to glister. He caught his breath as he walked closer to a large crystal cluster.

He had never seen anything like this before. The points of the crystal reflected the sunlight, causing a prism of colors to dance along the grassy clearing. It was breathtaking. He walked around the formation, his eyes focusing on small swirls etched into its facets. He cocked his head to the side in wonder. It looked like it could be words. It wasn't in any language he had ever seen, so deciphering it was near impossible. He reached up with his left hand to caress the crystal. Before his hand reached the smooth surface, he felt a jab of pain on his back. He stayed frozen, his hand in mid air. He felt another prick of pain. He slowly looked back, his body turning with his head. 

Standing meters away was the dark haired man. He had a fist full of rocks, hand ready and aimed at him to be thrown at any moment. 

Rhett took in the sight of the other. His hair was a deep brunette. It was shoulder length, fanning out at the sides, giving the effect of bird’s wings. Pinned in his hair on the right side was a small, simple white seashell which had been broken on one side, and in the middle was a pink pearl that appeared to give off its own light. His eyes were as blue as lapis in the daylight. Not as bright as the night before, but still a glimmering shade of cerulean. Looking lower, the man had no obvious body hair. Rhett blushed at the thought, his gaze lowering ever more. His waist was clad in brown fishing nets and what looked to be a part of an old sail hiding away any private parts from site. He was lithe but toned, his legs long and thin. Rhett looked back up into the other’s eyes.

“Hello?” 

The other gave no answer, arm still raised in defense. 

“Is this your crystal? It’s uh, really nice.” He pointed back and a small rock hit his chest. He wanted to laugh. Everything became so bizarre and a fit of laughter overcame his body. His shoulders shook, the pain of his arm forgotten in his fit. He threw his head back and tears formed at the corners of his closed eyes.

The other stood. Not moving. Watching the blonde man in curiosity. His hand still full of pebbles ready to be thrown.

Rhett began to come out of his sudden euphoria. His breath was uneven as he opened one eye to look at the man again. Between the last of his chuckles, he began to speak.

“I’m Rhett. Do... do you have a name?” He wiped tears from his eyes now. The brunette only peered in the other’s direction. “Do you understand what I’m saying?” he asked in all seriousness now wishing to have any kind of reaction from the man. To his surprise, the other nodded. 

Rhett felt a spark of elation. “So you can understand me! Now we're getting somewhere.” The other made no move. The joy the blonde felt started to dissipate to awkwardness. “Can you... Speak?” 

The smaller man nodded again but not offering his voice. 

“Will you at least tell me your name?” 

“Linealk est nomen meum.” The other lowered the hand full of rocks, dropping them to the ground, his eyes never disconnecting from the blondes. 

Rhett’s breath caught. His voice was beautiful. He stood unmoving for a moment, taking in the words the other said before realizing he couldn’t understand a single one.

“You’re... wait, you… you can understand me?” The brunette let out a breath of a laugh. Rhett couldn’t help but feel like the other was mocking him. 

“Dixi ergo vobis in nomine meo.” The other smiled. “Tua sicut praecepisti mihi, Rhett.” 

Confusion colored Rhett's face as he tried to understand. The other had clearly said his name. So that had to mean the other actually knew what he was saying. 

Becoming frustrated, the taller man turned back to the crystal. 

“Why can’t I understand you, but you know what I’m saying?” 

“Scio multis linguis. Non est meum vitium quod es non dolor I.” The other let out a laugh now, causing Rhett to turn back. He clenched his fist. 

“Your name was Linealk?” The shorter agreed. 

“Link.” 

The confusion that dawned on the brunette's face was priceless to Rhett. He was the one to let out a laugh.

“Link. Short for Linealk. And a lot easier to say.” The other shook his head no, completely against this new name. “Too bad. It’s the new name I have given you.” Rhett stood firm in his stance, but a smile painted his expression. The other still shook his head, but the blonde could tell he was thinking the new name wasn’t that bad. 

“Fine. Link vocabis me et ego ostendam tibi ex nomine.” 

Rhett laughed understanding only two words out of his mouth. 

A loud noise caused Link to jump in surprise, and Rhett let out a groan. He still hadn't eaten and his stomach had decided to give him a rumble as a reminder. He placed his hand over his belly. 

“I’m hungry. My ship crashed... Well, it was my fault. I heard this... Well, anyway, I haven’t eaten. Do you happen to have any food?” Rhett took a step forward and Link took an equal one backwards. “You don’t have to be scared. I won’t hurt you.” Rhett took another step. He began to lift his hand and Link scurried away back into the thicket. 

Rhett rolled his eyes and shook his head. The other was quick. Too quick to follow any farther in. He looked to the sky. It had become evening. How long had he been standing here with the other man? he thought, cursing himself for not using his time to find more adequate shelter and food. He walked back to the edge of the island making sure to make a mental map of all the things he saw in case he needed to find his way back to the crystal. 

When he arrived he saw something sitting on his suitcase. Slowing down, he walked cautiously towards it, hoping it wasn’t a rabid animal he would have to fight for his clothing. Upon closer inspection he saw a pile of figs, grapes, and a few various nuts. He could have jumped for joy seeing the food but made quick pace to eat them, enjoying every bit. He looked back to the dense greenery of the island, shouting out a thank you to Link for leaving him this gift of food. 

End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer!! this is a work of pure fiction for your enjoyment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying it thus far! Also, yes, Link is talking in another language. If you can figure it out you get a virtual cookie and a shout out in my next chapter! Sent me a message if you can't figure it out and would like to know!! look on my tumblr: rhink-ality for updates the tag for this is TSATS or The sailor and the siren ~ Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a mythical day. Shout out to my lovely beta Kunoichi21!


	3. Visions

The chill of the night set in quickly once the sun had disappeared beyond the horizon. With no fire and no extra warmth, Rhett wrapped the dry, stiff blanket around his body, holding his broken guitar in his hands. He strummed a few times, minding his arm; he cringed at the horrible tune that carried from the instrument through the night. 

His ears perked up as he heard that same melodic humming from the night before. The noise that had entranced him. He turned his head trying to place the noise. It became louder, and Rhett stood. His eyes were beginning to glaze over. The guitar was held loosely between his fingers as he began, spellbound, into the thicket of the island. 

The melody was now becoming a song. Words of beauty, a rhythm that caused Rhett’s breathing to shallow as he swayed, his feet still carrying his body. The song’s lyrics were in a language he didn’t recognize but somehow, he found that he knew the words.

He came to a stop at the edge of the meadow he had visited just hours earlier. His eyes scanned the darkness. 

Glazed and glistening green eyes met sapphire. 

Link stood next to the crystal formation that now seemed to give of an unnatural aura of color. His eyes matching the glowing monument. The swirls he had noticed earlier in the day seemed to flare as the dark haired man sang. His voice amplified as he watched Rhett on the edge of the clearing.

As if a magnet was connected to the other he moved again. Once his feet passed the outlining circle of smooth sea rocks, it was like an invisible barrier caught him and pulled him in. A gust of wind picked up and bright colors flashed before his eyes. Reds, greens, and pastels danced in visions of things he desired. He could see a home, his childhood, his father's love and acceptance. He could see the ocean as he had dreamed of it. He saw Link. 

The guitar slipped from his fingers falling into a noisy mess on the hard ground. As quickly as the anomaly came, it ended. Colors dulled back into the night’s somber navy, the moon overhead casting blackened shadows. He was now alone. He searched for any sign of the other man. The crystal was no longer glowing, and he couldn’t hear the humming of a song. He wanted to call out but found his voice void of sound. 

“Why are you here?” 

Rhett froze. His breath held tight in his chest. Was he dreaming? Had the brunette been lying about not being able to speak his language? Rhett turned around seeing Link’s smaller form standing in the moon's shade. His eyes still seemed to glow, still more striking than any other feature. 

“I have asked you a question.” Link took a step forward making sure the other could hear him this time. 

Rhett shook his head trying to find his voice.

“I told you,” He cleared his throat. “My ship crashed. I’m here by pure accident... Or…” Rhett turned his head away back to the crystal for a moment before turning back to Link who had quickly and quietly gotten closer, startling the taller man. He took a step back, hands up in defense. 

“Or?” Link questioned him leaning in. Rhett could smell a sweet peppermint on the other’s breath. His heart was beating unbearably fast, nearly drowning out the other’s question.

“...Fate.” The blonde finally spoke. 

“Fate?” he let out a soft chuckle his eyes never leaving the soft green of Rhett’s. “What do you know of fate?” He asked softly.

“I know enough. I know I wouldn’t have crashed in the first place without a distraction. Now I’m here.” 

“So it seems.” Link broke eye contact for a moment and Rhett could feel his heart calm for a fraction of a second, only to instantly rise again. Link’s hand moved up his chest, wrapping easily around the taller man's neck. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s not fate. It’s not some secret destiny that you were brought here. A curse maybe.” His grip tightened. Rhett fought helplessly for air. “An unfortunate circumstance that you are here, with me.” The hand fell, releasing Rhett, and falling at his side.

“W-what do you mean... ‘With you?’” Rhett brought his own hand up to caress his neck, holding it there in fear the shorter male might try to choke him again.

Link shook his head, the beginning of a smirk playing across his lips. 

“You humans don’t know when to stop asking questions, do you?” 

“Humans?” Rhett asked, taken aback. 

“I’ve never been this close to one. It’s... fascinating.” Link cocked his head to the side, eyeing Rhett up and down in the moonlight. Becoming suddenly self-conscious under the watch of the other, the hand he held to his neck went behind his head. He turned his face away. 

“I… don’t understand what you mean. If you’re not human, then...”

“Quiet. It’s best to stay away. You don’t need to worry about what I am, and what I’m not.” 

“Stay away?” Rhett laughed a boisterous laugh as his head went back, his hair shifting in the movement and the breeze. His eyes watered at the corners.

Link furrowed his brow. His arms crossed in front of his chest. Finally regaining himself, Rhett looked back to the other.

“Stay away,” Rhett repeated. “You keep drawing me in.” He smiled at Link, whose eyes widened a split second before returning to his glare. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” 

“I don’t have to.” 

“You’re annoying.” Link rolled his eyes a smile forming on his lips at the banter.

“You’re unusually pretty...” Rhett said in a gust of courage. Blushing, he quickly added, “For a man.” 

Link tilted his head in question not understanding.

“What does me being male have anything to do with my appearance?” 

“You’re not... Upset?” Rhett asked in surprise. “Upset that I called you pretty?”

“I’m more upset you made a comment about me being male.” 

“Are...you?” 

It was Link’s turn to laugh out into the night.

“Of course I am.” Link answered easily. Rhett let out a trembling breath.

Link watched Rhett again as he shifted from foot to foot. The conversation felt awkward now. Rhett didn’t know whether to laugh again or leave. He wanted to know more about this man standing in front of him. He had so many questions about earlier, the glowing crystal, the visions. His eyes became blurry in thought. He blinked a few times to clear his head but the thoughts came stronger, overwhelming. A white blur invaded his sight. His heartbeat was loud in his ears. 

Link caught on to the abnormal look on the taller man's face. 

“Rhett?” He asked, finally using his name. No answer came.

Rhett felt himself sway, his knees giving way to his weight. The last thing he could hear was Link calling his name before his mind entered the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter I know! Hoping to have the next one out in a few days. Hope you enjoy it so far! Have a mythical day! Thank you to my beta Kunoichi21!  
> \- rhink-ality


	4. Lead me to water

Rhett could feel cool morning air entering his lungs as he slowly awoke. His eyes focused on the darkness of the place he was in. His eyes moved inertly to gather information about the new surroundings; a cave. The mouth was closed off by an overgrowth of vines. Small rays of sun shone through and he could see the dust floating in its light as he sat up. His right arm protested in a dull ache as he felt a sticky liquid rolling down his arm. He looked and saw he no longer had his shirt covering the gash, a golden liquid in its place. He leaned down in question to smell the substance wondering what it might be. 

“Honey?” He asked putting his finger in a small portion that ran down his arm. He brought it to his lips to taste, confirming his suspicion. 

“That’s for your injury not your stomach.” Came a calm voice as light filled the space. Rhett squinted his eyes as he saw Link walk in with a wooden bowl filled with fruits and berries. 

“I’m sorry, I was curious.” Rhett’s voice was harsh with sleep as he cleared his throat. It was dry and sore from not having any water, except for the salty ocean water he'd swallowed when his ship wrecked.

“It seems curiosity is not in your best fortune, is it? Here.” 

He handed the bowl to Rhett, who gladly took it. He stuffed the food in his mouth quickly, enjoying the feeling of eating again. Link watched, his nose turned up in half disgust, half in amazement as he watched the other quickly eat. Rhett looked up at him, coming to a stop as he held the bowl out to offer Link what was left. He let out a laugh.

“No.” He held his hand up. “It’s all yours.” Rhett smiled continuing to eat. 

Link sat down and watched the way Rhett moved. His blue eyes never left the blonde. Rhett became uncomfortable under the other’s gaze. His cheeks flushed pink as he put the bowl down; he felt as if he were naked in front of the other. It wasn’t true, he still wore his brown cotton pants, but his chest was bare. He brought his uninjured hand up to cover his chest mostly out of embarrassment. Link still watched. Rhett cleared his throat.

“I uh, thank you for the food.” He said. 

“Why do you do that?” Link questioned his head tilting. 

“Why do I thank you?” Rhett didn’t understand what he was being asked. 

“No, why is your face and body turning red?” Rhett could see Link's eyes traveling down to his unclothed chest and back up to his face. Rhett could feel himself getting even more embarrassed. He didn’t know how to explain something like this. He thought everyone just knew what blushing was. He then remembered what the other had said last night.

‘I’ve never seen a human up close before.’ The other’s words echoed in his head. 

“Is it for defense?” Link asked again pulling Rhett from his thoughts. 

“You said you’re not human?” The blonde asked trying to get away from the other man's question by asking one of his own. Link stayed quiet. “What are you?” Rhett didn’t hesitate to ask, his eyes focused on Link’s now. Link didn’t look away as Rhett looked into his eyes. It almost seemed as though Link could see into his thoughts with how intently he watched the taller man. Rhett saw the brunette’s eyes travel down again to his chest. 

“Interesting. The red is gone.” 

“Do you have selective hearing?” Rhett said under his breath as he rolled his eyes at the other. “Speaking of hearing, how can I suddenly understand you? Were you messing with me when I met you?” 

“I’ve seen lizards change color in defense before. It’s usually to match their surroundings to hide from prey.” 

“Are you even listening to me?” Rhett was getting flustered again. His usually calm demeanor was faltering. Link’s eyes narrowed and Rhett had hoped he would finally gain an answer. 

“Do you think I’m a predator?” 

Rhett was taken aback. He turned his head away and ran a hand over his beard in thought and frustration.

“How about this, I answer one of your questions, then you answer one of mine.” Rhett tried to negotiate, getting tired of this back and forth. He was thankful the other had helped him but he was growing tired of not getting any answers. He watched Link nodded his head in an agreement. Rhett shook his head sighing at the others stubborn actions. He wouldn’t even answer that simple question with words. 

“It’s not a exactly a defense. I turned red because I was embarrassed by you staring at me.” Rhett answered honestly. His picked at the dirt under his nails as he spoke trying not to flush again at admitting it. 

Link kept his eyes in place not taking the hint Rhett had given him. 

“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” The question left his lips and he cursed himself. “Don’t answer that one! I want you to answer a better question than that!” He hurried to say but saw a smirk play on Link’s lips. He cursed himself again and cursed whatever had brought him here to this island with this brunette man before him. The only other person who had ever made him this aggravated was his father.

He felt his heart tighten in his chest. His family. He had no way of contact, no way to tell them or anyone else where he was and that he had crashed. He didn’t really have a way to do so before while sailing, but he had planned to write and send his mother letters when he reached he reached every port. He wondered if his mother would be worried when no letters came. He knew his father wasn’t expecting anything from him and he felt guilt rise in the pit of his stomach before settling for regret. 

He could hear his father now. Telling him he was a fool for doing this alone. That he should have stayed with his feet on the ground instead of head in the clouds and heart on the sea.

“You’re distressed.” Link’s voice pulled Rhett out of his thoughts. He shook his head to clear it but the feelings stayed deep within him. 

“I’m stuck on an island, with someone who refuses to let me know anything about him. How else should I feel?” Rhett moved his legs out from his sitting position as he carefully got up to stand. He held his back with a pressured hand, trying to comfort the ache. “If you’ll excuse me...” Rhett moved to the mouth of the cave he was in, his hands pushing the vines back as he walked through them. 

The sun was high in the sky, beautiful white fluffy clouds scattered across a blue background casting shade over trees. He was higher up than he thought and farther away from the ocean than he remembered going. Nothing looked familiar around him and he couldn’t see the edge of the sea he had taken up residence on. He sighed as he felt a presence stand behind him before moving to his left side. 

“You’re very odd.” Link spoke looking out at the horizon of trees that almost blocked the view of the ocean. Rhett didn’t answer feeling it was useless. He shook his head. It wasn’t the first time he had been called odd, but coming from the person next to him it was laughable. 

“I speak many languages. I had figured that if you couldn’t understand me, you would leave quicker.” Rhett rolled his eyes looking at Link now. “It’s not safe for you to be here.” Link looked up to the blonde as he spoke the last words. Rhett raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you the only one on the island?” 

“Besides you now, yes.” 

“Then why is it not safe for me to be here? Are you a cannibal or something?” Rhett laughed at his own joke. It was cut short when Link didn’t answer him. He took a step away now facing the brunette. “You’re not a cannibal, are you?” He raised his hands up in defense to ready himself for anything that might happen. 

Link turned to face him now. His eyes looking down to the ground before moving up to look into his. They stood just feet away watching the other. Rhett felt less flustered this time and more concerned for his safety now as azure eyes looked into his own green ones. He wasn’t ready for the answer that came. Link’s mouth slowly turned up first into a smirk, then a full smile until bubbling laughter shook his shoulders. His body leaned forward as he laughed, his eyes closed and hair falling into his face. The seashell hair pin not doing its job to hold any of the dark brown locks in place. 

Rhett couldn’t help but feel he missed the joke. His head told him to turn around and run yet at the same time told him to stay put. No matter what he did he wouldn’t be able to escape the other. He opted for taking a few steps back his hands still up in front of his bare chest.

“You should see your face.” Link finally said after his laughter had calmed. “You’re scared of me, aren’t you. You do see me as a predator.” His laughter died down completely now but a smile was still sitting pretty on his face.

“Are you going to eat me?” Rhett asked slowly and unsure.

“No, I won’t, but be glad it was this island you came to.” The answer left Rhett with even more questions than before. He was glad the other wasn’t planning to kill him, but what did he mean. 

“I didn’t come here. I crashed here. What do you mean by what you said?” Rhett’s hands lowered as he felt the heat of the sun taking a toll on his naked chest. 

“I mean exactly what I said.” 

Rhett turned around to walk away. He was done with this talking in circles. He wasn’t going to get any new information out of the brunette man and he didn’t care to stay around him any longer. He was annoyed, thirsty and hot standing in the sun. Just as he reached the shade of a tree he felt a hand on his, holding him back from walking any farther. 

“I’m sorry.” Link’s voice was soft as he looked down at Rhett’s bare feet. “There are many thing’s I can’t tell you. Not yet. I hope you can understand.” Rhett stood well above Link and for the first time he noticed just how small he was as he bowed his head down. The blonde sighed, letting the others touch linger longer on his hand than he should have allowed. 

“Fine.” He pulled his hand away resting it at his side. “Can you at least tell me where to get water?” Link looked up at him now, his mouth opened to answer as Rhett quickly brought the same hand up to quiet Link before he could speak. “Don’t dare say there’s water all around us. Water for drinking.” Rhett caught the quick look of mischief come and leave from the cerulean eyes. 

“There is a stream that runs from inside the mountain, I can take you to it.” Rhett nodded his head in agreement moving to the side to let Link lead the way. 

Rhett would be lying if he said he hadn't let his eyes trace the movement and muscles of Links back as he walked. His shoulder blades raising his skin as he moved his arms up to push away branches as he walked. Rhett had been so distracted, one of them had hit him right in the face and he had to give a quick excuse of looking at the sky when Link looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. They kept walking and Rhett couldn’t help biting his lip when the netting and material around the shorter man’s waist slid down ever so slowly as his hips swayed with the motion of walking. His throat felt even more dry than when they started the journey. 

They had finally came to the stream and Rhett was thanking god as he kneeled down to it cupping his hands to drink. Rhett caught the smile on Link’s lips as he went in again for more of the liquid gold. 

He sat for a while just taking handfuls of water into his mouth. He couldn’t help let out little groans of pleasure as the water soothed his throat and filled his stomach. He sat back, having finally had enough. He felt like a new man. 

He splashed some of the water over his shoulders and chest to cool his body off. He no longer felt as exhausted as he had before. His eyes gazing over his surroundings as they feel back on Link. He had laid out on one of the large rocks positioned at the edge of the stream. Rhett stood up walking closer and could see the others eyes had closed. He couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his lips. 

Link reminded of him of a cat who was sunbathing in the sun's warmth. He stood next to him and watched his chest rise and fall with every small breath he took. Link was curled on his side, a hand under his head to cushion it from the hard bolder. Rhett started to feel guilty as he remembered he had fainted in the middle of the woods. Link had taken him to safety, dressed his wound and fed him. Now he led him to water and all Rhett had done was get angry at him for not answering a few questions. Important questions that needed to be answered eventually, but he felt guilty none the less.

A bird flew overhead cawing loudly enough to stir the brunette from his short slumber. He was slow to open his eyes but as they focused on the taller standing above him he quickly sat up his his back tensing. 

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s just me. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Rhett said taking a step back to give the other some space. “I’m sorry I got angry at you earlier. I shouldn’t have acted that way to you when you were only trying to help.” Rhett spoke his apology softly hoping to calm the other. He could see his back and shoulders relax a bit and the blonde smiled. 

Link looked up to the sky and so did Rhett. The sun had gone down a noticeable amount and Link stood to his feet quickly.

“I have to go.”

“Wait, why?” Rhett raised an eyebrow to the others actions. 

“I have someone to see.” Link’s eyes met Rhett's once more and he held his breath.

“What do you mean someone? You said we were alone on this island..” Rhett’s stomach dropped at this new information. Was he going to see another person? Another ship wrecked man? A woman, perhaps? Rhett held his stomach suddenly feeling too full from the water he had consumed. 

“We are.. She..,” Link looked worried. Rhett internally cursed himself. Of course she. He didn’t understand why he felt so upset as he watched Link shift from one foot to the other. At least he seemed to act more like a regular person now. 

“Who is she? Is she hurt? Or shipwrecked like me?”

Link shook his head no. 

“You can tell me. Please.” Again azure eyes met green. Rhett could see the question forming in Link's eyes. It wasn’t the fact Link couldn’t tell him. It was the fact he couldn’t trust him. A pang of hurt ran through his heart at the thought. Who could he blame? He wasn’t so sure he could trust the other but the hurt stayed just the same. 

“I can’t tell you. Not yet. Please understand.” 

Rhett nodded his head in agreement the pain hitting his heart once more.

“Can you tell me how to get back?” Link gave him instructions to lead him back to the cave he had woken up in. “Is that where you live?” He asked Link once they were about to head separate ways. Link looked at the ground.

“No.” 

Another pang of hurt. 

“But it’s where you can live for shelter from the rain.”

Link turned to walk the opposite direction he had told Rhett to go. Part of him wanted to sneak behind the other and follow him but he knew if he were to gain Link’s trust he had to go back. He sighed as he watched Link disappear into the thick of the woods. A new feeling of loneliness crossed over his mind as he began his way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter yay!! Also, my beta fell asleep half way through so I'm sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes you find! I Hope you liked this chapter! Leave comments on what you think so far!! I'd love to hear from anyone reading this! follow my tumblr: rhink-ality for any updates or any kind of questions! Tags are 'The Sailor and the Siren' and 'TSATS.' 
> 
> Have a mythical day!


	5. One Lie and A Truth

That night had been the first night on the island that Rhett had not been woken up or had felt pulled by an unknown force. The soft patter of rain hitting the ground and the canopy of leaves outside had been a calm awakening. He felt refreshed as he pulled back the curtain of vines that had been blocking the light of dawn from entering his dark abode. 

He walked out, letting the sprinkle of rain fall on his body. The sky was darkened with gray clouds as flashes of lightning and soft rolling thunder filled his senses. He breathed in the earthy smell of his surroundings; a moment of tranquility rippled through his thoughts before a pain settled in his heart. 

He needed to leave. He needed to find a way off this island and back to a place where he wasn’t forced to survive. 

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that’s exactly why he left in the first place. He left to get away from people, to find adventure. He left because the only thing he was doing back home was surviving, not living the life he felt he needed.

Here he was, in the midst of adventure, stuck on an island in the middle of the Mediterranean sea. No place to call home, no easy access to food, no friends. 

He laughed at himself glancing back at the cave. He had a home; it wasn’t much, but this was it for the time being. He looked back out over the gloomy tree tops. He had food, it was all right there in front of him waiting to be picked. He bit his lip now, eyes closing as he brought a hand up to run his thin fingers through his beard. Who had shown him all these things? Given him food when he was helpless? Gave him shelter from the elements, led him to water and all without asking?

He didn’t know if he could consider Link a friend. He didn’t know anything about him or what he was. “Something other than human?”, Rhett thought aloud to himself. He couldn’t even be sure Link had been telling the truth about him being something else. 

He let out a groan. Standing in the rain wasn’t getting him any answers to any of these questions.

-

Hours passed as Rhett walked around the thicket. He looked at landmarks, tall trees with large green leaves, more large rocks scattered around the island. All of his surroundings were all so beautiful and he cursed himself that he hadn't taken the time to notice it all before. He had found the grand crystal cluster where he last remembered being, before waking up in the cave the previous day. It looked so lackluster and dull that it seemed to reflect the overcast sky. 

Rhett walked closer to it, looking around half hoping that Link would appear. The closer he got a loud ringing filled his ears. It was loud, blocking out any other sounds that he had heard moment’s ago. He focused on the swirls etched into the stone trying to understand the mysterious writing. It was no use, he couldn’t focus on it and the ringing had gotten so uncomfortably loud now. He dared to reach a hand up just inches from the smooth glasslike surface. 

“Please, do not.”

The ringing stopped only to be filled by a silence that was deafening. Rhett held his pose, hand still up but not moving any closer or backing away. 

“What happens if I do?” He could hear Link behind him shuffling over the rock barrier around the clearing, his footsteps closing in on him. No answer came and he dared move his hand closer. 

A tight grip wrapped around his wrist pulling him, his gaze, and his attention away from the crystal. Link glared at him with glowing azure eyes. Rhett watched, bewildered, not believing the strength of this man before him as his grip tightened further. He winced as his injury made itself known for the first time that day.

Time had seemed to stop. The ringing was back as he looked into Link’s eyes. He couldn’t see anything in his peripheral vision but darkness. He swore it had still been day, cloudy yes, but still day. He couldn’t feel himself breathe or feel his heartbeat in his chest as Link scowled at him. 

They stayed that way for what seemed like decades. Watching each other and not speaking. The grip on Rhett’s hand never wavering in strength. Finally finding his voice he dared to provoke the other, not caring about consequences and only wanting answers. 

“What happens if I touch the crystal?” He hoped his voice would be intimidating but it came out as a soft spoken whisper. He cursed himself. Link’s intense stare remained, never leaving Rhett’s. 

“Why can’t I touch it?” He asked again his voice stronger this time. The glowing of Link’s eyes became brighter as a flash of something unreadable passed over them. Loosening his grip, Link’s fingers moved their way up Rhett’s leaving a trail of heat there they touched. The smaller fingers cupped around the back of Rhett’s palm bringing it slowly down until his fingertips connected with Link’s chest. 

“Touch me instead.” 

Rhett felt like he was ignited by those three words. Heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, sending a rush of fire through his body. The breath he had found moments before, had been pulled from his lungs leaving him almost gasping once again. Link’s eyes kept their glow as his hand kept the contact between them. 

Had he heard that right? Surly he was mistaking the words for something much more innocent, but the look on Link’s face had told him that what he said, was exactly what he meant.

Again Rhett was trapped in the others hypnotizing gaze. His hand on Link’s pale smooth skin, fingers aching to move against it. He slowly slid his eyes down to look at their hands. He felt his body reacting on its own, his mind going blank as he danced his fingers down, splaying them to access as much skin as he could. His large hand covered a good portion of the lithe torso. A fingertip tentatively ghosted over one of Link’s pert, pink nipples. Rhett’s eyes focused up once more to gauge the other’s reaction. 

Link’s eyes rolled closed as his head tilted back, mouth opening in a gasp. Rhett bit his lip as both his hands roamed over soft skin, grasping, kneading, exploring. 

Link leaned into the touches breathing out soft sighs of approval. The caressing of Rhett’s fingers causing the fine hairs covering Link’s body to stand on end. A shiver of anticipation ran through Rhett’s body. 

He pulled Link’s hips towards his own. His breathing uneven as their bodies connected; a surge of electricity coursed through them both. Link moaned his eyes opening slowly as he again studied Rhett’s face.

“You’re a good distraction.” Rhett breathed as he slowly leaned his head down. His eyes closed, fingers and palms resting on Link’s hips. Link brought his own hands up, tracing trails up Rhett’s chest. His own hair standing on end as long fingers rested on the pulse of his neck. Link leaned up and Rhett could feel his nose tickle the coarse hair covering his chin. 

“Rhett…” 

A booming crash of thunder and a downpour of rain brought Rhett back to the physical world. It was like he was seeing Link for the first time that day. Their faces inches apart, warm bodies pressing close as rain ran down their faces and backs. Link’s eyes no longer had their luminous glow as he looked up innocently his hands intertwining behind Rhett’s neck he smiled softly. 

“What would you do now?” Link asked his smile getting bigger enjoying the flush crossing over Rhett’s body who leaned away trying to gain some distance. His body still felt hot even in the cool caress of rainfall. 

“Uh… I would… well.” Rhett couldn’t find his words. He let his hands fall away from Link who furrowed his brows. “What would you have wanted me to do?” He countered not wanting to give away too much about how he felt. 

Link unlocked his fingers from Rhett’s neck trailing them down over his arms. He stopped as he reached the still healing wound. 

“I think you call it a kiss.” Link stated eyes focused closely on the gash deep in thought. Rhett coughed, a hand finding a way to the back of his head as he tugged at strands of his hair. He never met someone so straightforward about things like this. Link didn’t look embarrassed or shy as he said the words but Rhett felt it enough for them both. 

“I can’t kiss you…” He felt disquiet as he spoke. Link looked back up letting out a gasp. 

“Why?!” 

“Well I hardly know you! How often do you go kissing random strangers in the middle of a rainstorm?” Rhett moved fully away from Link and sighed as he saw the sad look cross over the other’s face. “I’m sorry. I…” Rhett sighed his hand tugging harder at his own hair contemplating what he should say next. He shrugged his shoulders mostly to himself as he forced himself to go on. “I want to kiss you…” he admitted. “But I can’t. I feel like if I do, I wouldn’t be able to stop.” 

“You wouldn’t have to.” Link took a step closer. “What can I do to make you change your mind?” He smirked now and Rhett wanted to roll his eyes. This guy didn’t give up. 

“Well getting to know you better is a good start.” Link slowly nodded his head looking down. “Will you tell me why I can’t touch this?” He pointed to the crystal and Link shook his head no. “Can you tell me what you are?” He raised his eyebrows. Link fiddled with his hands his mouth opened before closing again. “Can you tell me anything?” 

“You’ll be afraid.” He confessed. 

“I’m not afraid of you.” In his heart he knew that wasn’t exactly true. It was human nature to fear things you didn’t understand but he wanted some form of answer. He hated being in the dark about this man. 

“My name is Linealk.” His words were soft, almost going unheard in the hush of the rain. He closed his eyes as he spoke. “I was abandoned, I… can’t tell you why, please don’t ask. Not yet. Something... always keeps things away from me. I’ve seen objects in the distance, moving along the water's edge. I would call to them, none ever came.” He looked up, bright blue eyes focusing on Rhett’s olive green. “You did. After all these years of being alone. You stand in front of me now. I know as much about you as you do me and there are things I know you won’t understand, and maybe if I told you…” He trailed off his eyes leaving Rhett’s to focus on the large crystal. “I wanted you to leave. Something is telling me you need to leave.” Blue met olive once more. “But I don’t want you to.” 

The last part Rhett had to strain his ears to hear. His hands had fallen against his side as he listened closely to all words the other had said. He still didn’t know what Link was, but hearing him admit these things gave him a reason to be patient. He sighed as he walked closer his arms enveloping Link in a hug. The other didn’t react as he leaned his head on Rhett’s shoulder. 

“What is this?” 

A smile crossed Rhett’s face. He let out a laugh holding Link tighter.

“It’s called a hug. It’s what you do when you want someone to feel better, or if you miss someone... or if you care deeply about someone.” Link nodded his head against the strong shoulder. He brought his hands up to wrap them around Rhett’s back. Rhett flinched only now realizing he had a sunburn from the day before. He couldn’t help but let out another laugh as he held Link close to him. 

“What?” The dark haired man looked up searching for an answer.

“You know so much, yet nothing at all.” He chuckled and Link glared at him. “It’s charming.” He leaned down his nose touching the tip of Link’s. 

“Will you teach me?”

Rhett leaned back up biting the inside of his lip. Link looked adorable looking up at him, his dark hair no longer flipping up at the ends like a bird's wings, but sticking to his face and neck from the rain. 

“Well, I’ve got all this time, don’t I?” Link smiled, it showing through in his eyes. “Oh, by the way,” Rhett pulled away not wanting to ruin the moment but wanting one more answer before leaving to get out of this rain. “The she you talked about… can I meet her?” He ran his tongue across his lips nervously, praying Link wouldn’t protest. A battle seemed to rage through Link’s mind and Rhett could see his hesitation before he nodded his head. “Really?!” Rhett exclaimed in excitement. 

“Yes. I will. But you have to promise me something.” Rhett agreed to whatever Link was going to say. “Promise that you will tell me more about yourself.” 

“I will. I’ll tell you everything you need to know about anything you want. I don’t have anything to hide.” He let the last part slip, wincing at himself but not seeing a reaction from Link. 

“Then I will show her to you!” He said happily now. Thunder continued to roll over head as the sky got even darker. “But not now. It’s too dangerous at night like this.” Rhett agreed asking what they should do now but still taking steps to walk back to his cave. “Can I come with you?” Link asked unabashedly. 

Rhett blinked a few times turning back to look at the other. 

“I thought you said you lived somewhere else?”

“I do, but it’s a lot farther away… Do you mind if I stay with you?” 

Rhett walked back taking Link’s hand in his, fingers intertwining as he smiled. 

“Let’s go then. It’s starting to get cold.” Link agreed, he looked back to the crystal then forward again being led hand in hand by Rhett back to the cave he called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! It was kind of rushed but i really wanted to put something up and try to progress the story~ Have a mythical day! - Kitty


	6. meeting a friend

The two sat in silence listening to the calming sounds of the storm. Darkness had settled across the island, the only light to illuminate each other came from the occasional flash of lightning. Rhett kept stealing glances as Link looked out through the mouth of the cave, his knees pulled close to his chest, arms wrapped around them. The nets and fabric draping around his waist pooled around his body; they fell away from his long legs, revealing cream colored skin. Rhett had to look away for a moment before he became too familiar with his eyes on the other.

“Will you tell me about yourself?” Link asked softly, turning his head to look at the blonde man.

Rhett nodded his head and leaned back on his hands, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“I’m not really sure where to begin but... I was born a small town that bordered the ocean. It was always quiet and nothing exciting ever happened. My mother’s name is Diane, my father’s name is Jim and I have one brother who’s older than me.” Rhett glanced over to Link whose eyes were still focused closely on him. He cleared his throat and began again. 

“I guess my childhood was alright. I was the baby of the family and Cole liked to pick on me for it… he and I used to go on adventures together. There was a cove a bit away from our home but we would walk there on days we didn’t have chores. We would find bright, colorful shells to bring back home or sea glass that sparkled in the right sunlight. He would push me into the water sometimes when I would stand on the rocks to look at the fish.” He laughed at his childhood memories. 

He told Link more stories of his adventures. Ones with Cole or just himself. He told him the time he got bit by a seagull, and when he would sit on a large rock facing the ocean and would make up miraculous stories to himself. Rhett smiled, thinking about all the things he had forgotten and took for granted. He missed those days, yet at the same time he always felt like something was missing. He shook the thought away not wanting to ruin this for himself. 

Link listened and took in every word the blonde spoke. He asked questions every once in awhile about things he didn’t understand, and words he had never heard before. 

“You sound like you had a wonderful… young life?” Link silently asked if he had used the right words. 

“Childhood. You were close,” Rhett corrected the other. He heard Link repeat the word to himself as he began again. “And it wasn’t that wonderful once I got older. I… well, my parents started to see I was different from the other kids. I liked being around other people, but not in the ways my parents thought I should be. I didn’t like to be in the company of girls. I didn’t find them interesting so why should I have?” He shrugged. The warm feeling from his earlier stories dissipated, leaving a cold stone to settle in his gut. 

“Are you alright?” Link asked moving his legs down from his chest to face Rhett now. His brows furrowed as he watched Rhett’s face fall. 

“Sorry, I’m fine. Just thinking.” He ran a hand down his beard as he continued his story. “Around that time is when my family started acting different towards me. My father tried forcing me into situations I didn’t feel comfortable being in. My mother would sit me down to pray everyday about things I didn’t understand at the time. I started to go along with it just to keep them happy. It was temporary though. I love my family, but I couldn’t sacrifice my happiness any longer for something superficial…”

“Superficial?” Link asked.

“It means… appearing to be true, like on the outside I’m… normal…” 

“You seem normal to me.” Link’s words caught Rhett by surprise. They sat in silence for a few moments as Rhett looked outside. He pulled his legs close crossing them as he sat. 

“That’s what it means. To be superficial, and hearing I'm normal coming from you…” He paused. He wasn’t sure where he was going with this or what he thought he would accomplish by bringing it up. He sighed.

“I’m not normal.” 

Rhett slowly looked over. Link had one of his hands up curling a long lock of hair around his finger. His eyes downcast in thought. 

“That makes two of us.” Rhett added and Link looked up at him. “After I was old enough to make decisions for myself, I decided I was going to do something big, make my own adventure. I bought a small ship, big enough for a lonely traveler and left everything behind. If I was going to be different, I was going to do it in a way that made me feel normal. But, life always has other plans, and well, here I sit.” 

Rhett finished his story taking in a slow deep breath. The rain had stopped and left a refreshing earthy smell in its wake. The night had a chill and he wished he had a clean shirt to put on; he settled with grabbing the blanket behind him and pulled it over his shoulders. He heard the shallow breathing of Link next to him but couldn’t make out his expressions. No more lightning signaled the fact that the only way Rhett could see Link was by his eyes adjusting to the dark. 

“I was also different from the others…” 

Rhett strained his ears to listen to the quiet whispers coming from the other. He was eager to listen and was almost happy that Link had decided to share more of himself with him. Rhett could hardly see Link’s hand move towards the top of his head and caress the shell atop his head. 

“Who are the others? Your family?” 

“No… I don’t have any… not anymore.” 

The atmosphere turned somber at Link’s admission. Rhett didn’t know what to say or think. He didn’t know what happened and he felt like whatever he would say would turn out wrong. He instead scooted closer to the other and wrapped part of the blanket around his shoulders hoping the other would find comfort in the gesture.

“Is this also a hug?” He held the corner of the blanket over him turning slightly into Rhett’s warmth. 

“Not exactly. It’s more like, snuggling.”

“Snuggling?” Link let out a laugh. “What a strange word.” 

“I guess you’re right.” He joined in the laughter feeling glad the air around them no longer held as much weight as it did earlier. 

“What are other funny words?” 

“Well, let me think for a second… Piggesnye. Pilgarlik. Jargogle.” Each time he said a new word Link would laugh and Rhett would laugh along. He felt comfort each time he felt Link’s body move against his as he let out little high pitched laughs. 

“Your language is strange.” He continued to smile, leaning his shoulder against Rhett’s. He looked up at him with bright blue eyes. 

“How do you only know some of my language anyway? When I met you, you said you know many, but where did you learn them?”

Rhett could see Link fiddling with the blanket in his hands as he sat silently for a moment.

“I do know many. Most come easily, like things I’ve known as long as I have remembered.” 

“Can remember.” 

“Yes, can remember. Yours is difficult for me. It’s not easy to remember some words… some sound similar to words I already know. Sometimes as I swim or walk I find things others have lost. Some have writings I’ve been able to discover… no, decipher. You’ve helped a lot with what I understand.” Link spoke, eyes still trained on Rhett’s olive ones in the dark.

“Me? How have I helped?” Rhett tilted his head to the side.

“It’s hard to explain… it’s one of the things I am not sure you will understand.” Link admitted turning his head away. 

“Try me.” 

“Try me?”

“It basically means tell me and my answer might surprise you.” 

“… I am not so sure yet.” Link laid his head down on Rhett’s shoulder and sighed. It was getting late and despite being disappointed, he enjoyed Link being this close. He let out a yawn and started shifting uncomfortably. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I should lay down. My back is starting to ache.” Link agreed and as Rhett laid down the brunette followed along. The blanket was the only thing keeping them off the cold ground, their shared body heat keeping them warm. 

“Are you in pain now?” Link’s breath tickling Rhett’s neck.

“A little bit, but I’ll be alright.” He admitted his arm holding Link’s head up off the ground. He could feel the other nod. 

Moments passed and Rhett could hear a quiet humming. He tried to open his eyes but the comfort of sleep kept them closed. The humming enveloped him in a warmth, calming him, and cradled him to a deep slumber. 

\---

Rhett stirred from his sleep, feeling refreshed. His body didn’t ache as it had during the previous days and he stretched, letting out a loud yawn. He opened his eyes blinking at the sunlight. Link was no longer in the cave or anywhere to be seen; he felt like this was to be expected. 

Link had told him he would take him to see the girl he had spoken about but there he sat alone. He laid for a while longer, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun. He could hear birds happily chirping outside and he could hear leftover rain from yesterday's storm patter on the ground as the wind rustled the fronds. It was calming and he was being lulled back to sleep.

“Rhett?” He heard a soft whisper from the front of the cave. He opened his eyes, coming into a blurry focus on Link, who was smiling down at him. He could feel his heart pick up speed.

‘He didn’t leave me,’ he thought as he smiled back.

Link had brought Rhett food and rainwater he had collected. Rhett was thankful and glad to have Link here and to have food. They made small talk and Link talked excitedly about things he had come across on his journey for food. The rain had brought out worms that Link had to avoid stepping on. His face had scrunched up talking about them and Rhett let out a breathy laugh. He decided he liked when his friend talked about random things. He was animated as he talked and used his hands, describing normal things in a big ways. It kept a smile on his face. 

Link had finished talking and was happily eating berries. 

They had spent a few hours talking and walking around in the mud. It had seemed that Link had gotten better at speaking even though it had only been a night. He tried to bring it up and Link easily changed the topic to birds or animals. It was frustrating but he let it happen. Link would come around, he hoped. 

“Are you ready to meet her?” Link asked bringing Rhett out of his thoughts.

“Yes.”

“Please take it easy. She might be shy.” Link walked forward through large leaves that led them to another edge of the island. There were a few shallow rocks and the ocean was a lot calmer here on this side than on the side he had crashed his ship on. It was a long way to walk from where his cave was and he wondered how often Link came over here or how close he lived to his area. Link looked out over the water, eyes squinting in the sunlight. He cupped his hands against his mouth and started to sing a loud tune. Rhett’s breath hitched, his body straightening as the singing filled his ears and head. 

As soon as he started to sing it was over. Rhett blinked a few times, his focus coming back as he looked over to Link standing next to him. His singing… 

“There she is!” Link said excited and walked closer to the water. Rhett’s eyes followed where Link was looking and out from the water emerged a large animal. The blonde stood in shock as Link greeted a small sea lion who bounced onto the sand. Link hugged her and said a few words he didn’t understand. The sea lion took notice of Rhett and put her head up and her chest out. 

“A sea lion?” 

“Rhett, this is Jade.” Link had his hand on top of the animal’s head.

She let out a loud bark and slowly bounced towards Rhett, her flippers picking up sand as she went. He backed away frightened, not quite sure of what he should do. This was not what he was expecting when he asked Link to show him his friend. Then again he wasn’t quite sure what to expect.

“Hi, uh, Jade…” He stood still his eyes looking to Link silently asking him what to do. The brunette didn’t seem too worried but followed close behind her just in case. 

The small sea lion was close now and he stood as still as he could as she put her nose to his pants, smelling him. 

“Try to touch her,” Link suggested. Rhett’s eyebrows shot up, looking at Link like he was crazy. Link offered no more words as his hands crossed over his bare chest, one hip cocked to the side and Rhett couldn’t help but to think how good he looked. He was brought back as he felt a cold nose press to his foot and one last glance at Link, he slowly started reaching his hand down.

“Hi Jade, I’m Rhett.” He talked in a small voice hoping not to anger the often dangerous animal. She turned her head up, sniffing at Rhett’s hand. She let out another bark before making a move and Rhett closed his eyes hoping she wasn’t about to bite him. After a breath he heard Link’s laughter coming closer. Opening his eyes he saw the small animal on her back, a flipper up in the air. Link knelt down beside her and rubbed his hand over her belly. 

“I think she trusts you.” Link smiled, his teeth showing and his eyes bright. 

The blonde leaned down, placing his hand on Jade’s belly, rubbing softly. He had never been this close to a sea lion. He had heard stories about them being dangerous and he was glad to see how friendly she was. She was a lot smaller than the ones he had seen.

“Is she a baby?” 

“I do not think so. Why?”

“She’s small. Usually these animals are huge and mean.” 

“I have not seen many like her around here. She has been this size for a long time. I think she might have been abandoned like me…” Rhett nodded. His hand brushed against Link’s every so often as they both pet her belly. 

“She’s very nice… Like you.” Rhett smiled still looking down at Jade.

“Thank you, Rhett. You are kind.” Link slipped his hand over the blonde's, his fingers caressing smooth skin. Their eyes locked as they shared a sweet smile. 

Jade wiggled beneath their hands and they laughed. They sat there in comfortable silence listening to the ocean sounds and each other’s breathing, Link’s hand still holding Rhett’s as they rested on Jade’s sleeping belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had writers block and just couldn't bring myself to write. The words Rhett tells Link are actual words from around the time this story takes place! 
> 
> Don't forget leaving comments here, or on my tumblr // rhink-ality // would help encourage me to keep moving this fic along. 
> 
> As always, have a good mythical day everyone! <3


End file.
